A little bit scared
by JustMijke
Summary: Something happend to Kirino and he has no idea how to handel it... WHAT NOW? warning: bad summary! xD


**Hey guys! Back with more takuran! God I love them! I really hope you like it.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or any of its character.**

* * *

Everything went so fast to notice what was going on. As soon as Kirino saw a chance he kicked as hard as he could. The man fall down and Kirino got put. No matter how much he wanted to kick that guy again he didn't want to risk anything. Kirino took his bag and ran to his bike that was, luckily enough for him, still unlocked.

He drove away as fast as he could. He didn't care where he was going as long as he was away from THAT. His feet would take him away.

He didn't know how long he had driven by now, but he kept going anyway. He had to get it out of his mind. O, who was he kidding, like he was ever going to forget that.

He thought that he should be safe right now. He stopped at the side of the road and sat down. He couldn't help but start crying, cause he realized.

He had just escaped of being raped!

_**The next day**_

Kirino was riding towards Shindou's house. Kirino couldn't help but look around him all the time. A few times he thought that he same the guy again and rode as fast as he could.

He couldn't wait to go to this boyfriend again. After what happened he really needed someone to help him get his mind of things and a day with his boyfriend would really help.

Kirino arrived at Shindou's house but somehow he couldn't bring himself to ring the bell. _What's wrong with me. I'm just ringing the bell that's all._ Kirino rang the bell.

Shindou's head appeared on the little screen. "Hey Ranmaru! I didn't know you would come."

Kirino blushed. "I just felt like coming over, is there any problem with that?"

Shindou smiled. "Of course not Ran-chan!" Shindou opened the gate and Kirino rode to the front door. As soon as Kirino was at the door Shindou opened it.

"Hey Ran!" Shindou leaned in for a kiss, but Kirino panicked. He put his finger on his lips.

"Let's go inside." Kirino whisperd.

Shindou just smiled. "Okay lets go." He got his boyfriends hand and walked through the door. Kirino was slightly panicking on the inside, but he was happy that Shindou didn't ask anything about that he didn't want to kiss him.

_Wait… Why don't I want to kiss him anymore? Is it because….. NO! You were here to get that out of your head and besides Shindou would never do anything like that so don't even think about it! _

Kirino took his jacket of and gave it to the maid. "So what would you like to do Ran"

"To be pretty honest, I don't know." Kirino grinned.

"Should we go to my room?"

"Yeah that's okay!" Shindou lead Kirino to his room (not that there was any need for that, but he just liked to get to keep holding Kirino's hand).

They walked into the room after a walk that seemed to talk hours. They sat down on Shindou's bed and yea just sat there. Shindou slowly shifted closer to Kirino and threw his arm around his shoulders.

Kirino jumped and looked shocked at Shindou. Shindou gave him a smirk and if Kirino wasn't mistaken he saw a bit of a seductive… something in his eyes.

Kirino looked even more shocked when Shindou started to lean in for a kiss again. He didn't have enough time to react and Shindou pushed his lips against Kirino's. Kirino's eyes widened in fear and picture of yesterday came flooding back to him.

Kirino started to struggle to get out, but Shindou was to strong. He did the first thing that came to his mind and in the heat of the moment he kicked Shindou which caused him to scream in pain.

Kirino got up and ran away. Kirino being Kirino got lost in Shindou's house. He heard Shindou scream his name and realised what he had done. _Shit! NO! NO! What did I do?! Why did I do that?! _

Kirino jumped again cause he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Shindou crying. "Why Ran… Why…"

Kirino could hit himself. He was so with his head in the thing that he didn't realize what his actions would do to Shindou. "Shindou… I…"

"Don't you love me anymore?"

"No, no Shindou! Of course I do!"

Shindou started to calm down. "Then what is going on Ranmaru?"

"I… I…" Kirino wanted to make Shindou feel better, but didn't want to tell him. And if he would lie Shindou would definably notice.

Kirino sighed and started to tell the story, then he was done all Shindou could do was just stare at him. Kirino almost started to cry. Recalling these movements were just to painful for him.

Just when Kirino wanted to walk away Shindou gently pulled him into a hug.

"Ranmaru… I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me sooner."

"I-I was just too embarrassed…"

"Why? It's not your fault isn't it?" Kirino wanted to say something but Shindou interrupted him. "You even fought back and won! You couldn't have done it better!"

"T-thanks I guess…"

"But Kirino promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't hide things like this, you know you could even go to the police for this right?"

"Yea I do, but as I said nothing really happened, I got away on time."

"Yea you did. You are safe now, everything is going to be alright."

"Yeah If there is someone I shouldn't be scared of then it's you."

* * *

**So another fic done! ugh.. I kept writing till 5:50 at night... not that I was gonna sleep tonight! xD**

**R&R and no Flames.**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


End file.
